


Pulsing Pleasure

by ellia



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford has another alien device for Arthur to play with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulsing Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sparrowshellcat's amazing **[story](http://sparrowshellcat.dreamwidth.org/7307.html)**

Ford is smiling at him again, that nervous expectant smile that Arthur always has trouble saying no to. He's holding out yet another alien device, and Arthur's certain that he's going to end up wearing it, whether he likes it or not. At least this one's not going inside his body, he's had quite enough of that thank you very much. He's still pretty certain that his beady things were defective, after all none of the others had seemed to have as much trouble with them as he had.

 

He'd actually asked Trillion if she could check for him, but she'd run off giggling and hadn't answered any of his questions. He did see her taking the remote control away from Ford, a few nights later, and thinks perhaps that his beads had been on the wrong frequency or something.

 

Zaphod had just smirked at him, and okay, Zaphod smirked at everyone all the time. But to Arthur it had seemed that he was treated to a particularly obnoxious version of the smirk, from both heads, and then there'd been a particularly nasty laugh from head one, while head two had lectured him about being a ridiculous throw back, and how hopeless Earthers are compared to other species.

 

And he'd called Arthur, Martha throughout his little speech, which was possibly the worst mistake Zaphod had made in regards to his name. If it wasn't so stupid, he'd imagine that Zaphod was jealous of the time Ford spent trying to help Arthur fit in, but he couldn't for the life of him imagine why that should be the case.

 

Apparently this new thing is something medical; Ford's been babbling about it for at least an hour. But Arthur still doesn't quite understand what it's for; but seeing as not understanding seems to be Arthur's default setting of late, he's more worried about what it'll feel like, rather than what it does.

 

At first glance it's pretty innocuous, just a set of shimmering silver disks that Ford wants to attach to his pulse points. There'd been a lot of talk about checking the affect of space travel on a human body, and how Arthur would be furthering the cause of science if he just let Ford do this.

 

Arthur had tried to point out that Trillion is just as human as he is, but Ford had said something about hormones messing up the results, and insisted that Arthur was the only choice.

 

"Well alright then, just hand them over," Arthur knows he's sounding a little petulant, but he's getting tired of being the resident lab rat.

 

"Oh no, it's better if I apply them, you don't want it to go wrong do you?"

 

If there's one thing Arthur's sure of, it's that he doesn't want any more bits of tech going wrong around him, so he decides it may be better to just let Ford get on with it. His friend's hands are gentle as he presses the first few discs in place, one each side of his temple, and then two more at the top of his neck. There's an odd burst of pressure as each disc sets in place, but other than that Arthur can barely detect their presence.

 

Ford lifts his wrists one at a time, and adds two more of the discs, before slipping to his knees. Arthur has to hold up his pyjama bottoms to let Ford get access to his ankles, and he assumes they're done when Ford tugs the flannel back into place. But when his friend stands back up, Arthur sees he's still got two of the discs in his hand.

 

"Um…you're going to have to…" Ford waves his hand at the front of Arthur's dressing gown, indicating that he's going to have to open it. "Still got the femoral artery to do, got to cover everything you know, otherwise we won't get proper results."

 

Arthur very reluctantly unfastens his dressing gown, and Ford seems to take that as invitation to get straight on with things. His hands dart inside Arthur's pyjamas, agile fingers poking and prodding as he tries to find the right spot.

 

Arthur's blushing harder than he ever has before, ears flaming red as he feels the back of Ford's hand brush across his cock. Looking down he can see a look of utter concentration on Ford's face as he tries to get the discs in place. His tongue is sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and Arthur's overcome with a sudden urge to lean down and capture the tempting flesh with his own lips.

 

He's no clue where such an outlandish idea came from, and is relieved when Ford doesn't appear to notice that his cock is hardening in response to that errant thought. What seems like an age later Ford finally pulls his hands free, and Arthur immediately belts his dressing gown tightly, in an attempt to hide his reaction to Ford's touch.

 

Ford steps away, and pulls out a complicated looking scanner device, he fiddles with the knobs for a second or two, then turns back to Arthur, "There we are, all set, now I just need you to concentrate on me for a second."

 

Arthur looks straight into Ford's eyes, as he braces himself for whatever the device is going to do to him. There's no reaction at first, then all of a sudden the little discs seem to pulse and vibrate against his skin. Little bursts of heat and pleasure rocketing round his nervous system, heading straight for his cock. He can't quite prevent a gasp from escaping his lips, and is rewarded by one of Ford's brilliant grins.

 

"Looks like it's working, we'll just leave it on for a while, get some proper readings." With that, Ford turns away, and as he does the discs seem to settle down, giving Arthur some relief.

 

"Hey guys, have either of you seen Zaphod?" Trillion's voice disrupts Arthur's concentration, and when he turns round to look at her, he feels the pulsing heat start back up again.

 

"Oh hell no, not happening," Ford's sounds incredibly frustrated, but before Arthur can ask him what's wrong all that wonderful pleasure suddenly turns to pain, and he yelps at the shock of it.

 

"Okay, you're obviously busy…and I really don't want to know, just tell Zaphod I'm looking for him, if he comes this way," Trillion starts to walk away, and Arthur hears Ford give a sigh of relief.

 

Turning back towards his friend, he means to ask what's going on, but is distracted when the discs switch back to pleasure again. A stray thought niggles it's way into the corner of his mind, and he walks over to the door, meaning to ask Trillion to stay. But the second his eyes land on her the discs start inflicting pain again.

 

He swings back towards Ford, intending to demand that the discs be removed, but is almost brought to his knees by wave after wave of pleasure. Ford's grinning again, and neither of them notice when Trillion walks out of sight.

 

"There now, isn't that better, you just concentrate on me, and we'll get this done in no time." Ford has the scanner in one hand and is cupping Arthur's face with the other. Gentle fingers rubbing soothing circles round the edge of one of the discs at his temple.

 

It feels so good, and Arthur can only manage a garbled, "Nrgh…what's it for…turn it off…" in response.

 

"Sorry Arthur, can't stop the experiment once it's started, just keep looking at me, and everything will be okay."

 

Just keep looking at Ford, he can do that, he feels his body begin to sag as the pleasure starts to overwhelm him. But Ford's right there holding him up, so Arthur just lets himself go. He doesn't understand what's going on, but that seems par for the course since he wound up on the Heart of Gold.

 

They're not being hounded by rampaging alien life-forms, or running for their lives; in fact this is the most peaceful Arthur's felt since the Vogons showed up on earth; so he lets himself relax into Ford's embrace. He'll get his answers eventually, but for now he lets the pleasure sweep him away, trusting Ford to keep him safe.

 

The End


End file.
